1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to consumer products, and more particularly, methods and apparatus for providing a compact mechanical input device well suited for small form factor consumer electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer products generally require mechanisms that assist a user in providing internal operational components instructions. Small form factor consumer electronic products, such as portable media players and the like, have small enclosures that leave little room for expansive mechanical inputs such as switches or buttons.
Therefore, a compact, rugged mechanical input for small form factor consumer electronic devices is desired.